projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Swimming
Water Mechanics Parasol is considerably better underwater than she is on land. Usagi is not nearly as mobile. When swimming you can only perform: *Aerials *Specials *Usagi's air grab/throw only *Parasol's grab/ any-throw You also can only shield. You can not air dodge while in the water, however if you are resting on a plat form in the water you can perform dodge rolls. Any attacks input will come out as aerial versions. To control the characters press the jump button while in the water, and they will bob upward, otherwise they will sink down. Their speed in the water is dictated by their Momentum/2 (this applies to Parasol but she overcomes it because of her speed buff equaling out to a net gain in speed of 1.4 time speed increase). Also, you will have 3/4 your gravity. Your jump underwater is infinite. When you jump out of the water, you receive all of your jumps back. when you land in the water it will cancel out any move that you were doing, and erase ay status effects upon breaching the water, except cold, and poison. Any affects when in the water do not wear off unless the water is breached again. Projected are unaffected by the water. Certain moves will make you float making you shoot directly upward to the surface very quickly.. To escape the water either swim out of it or jump while on the surface of the water. When on the surface of the water you are "treading water. During this jumping will makes you instantly out of the water with zero recovery on your jump. However, even though the jump is instant the amount of time it take for the jump to get you out of the water is dependent on your weight. immediately when you enter "treading" there is an amount of time you must wait before you can jump out of the water. The heavier you are the longer this is. Two things negate this effect. If you are "floating" (caused by using a move that causes float and rising to the surface) while on the surface you instantly jump the moment you are on the surface regardless of weight. If you tether to a ledge to pull yourself out of the water you are pulled out without any wait on the surface. When underwater, gravity only applies to the characters to the limits of the water, you can not fall out the bottom of water. (however bottomless pits will still kill you) Any time neither Usagi nor Parasol is attacking they will immediately join together, swapping is instantaneous underwater. They both can breath underwater indefinitely (because Parasol reasons). Type differences The only type difference with types is that Thunder type AOE moves have an increased range underwater of x1.5. other than this no buffs or nerfs apply type-wise. Character Changes Parasol receives a x2.4 SPD buff, and a x1.5 MAG and LUK buff while underwater. However, her AGI and COL suffers tremendously, increasing by 2.4. Also instead of floating Parasol uses her umbrella as a small propeller allowing her to speed through the water. To control her during this state press the directions. she can cancel out of this into any Aerial attack. Her INT stays the same. Usagi receives no speed buff however she makes up for it by increasing her INS. It also her INT decrease by x3.4, this is good because this allows you to combo extremely easily. Usagi cannot Climb underwater. Usagi's STR takes a hit however decreasing by x1.2.